


The One Where He's Obsessed

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fucking, Love, Obsession, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: What I did I don’t know, that she lets me hold her, lets me watch her like this.





	The One Where He's Obsessed

What I did I don’t know, that she lets me hold her, lets me watch her like this.

“Dean” she sighed

My name on her lips was nearly enough to drive me to insanity.

“I gotcha baby” I whispered, nuzzling against her neck “I’m here”

All I wanted was to assure her that she was safe. For her to know that she could let go, she could completely lose herself, and I would be here, I would keep her safe until she came back down.

Her fingers carded through my hair, holding me to her. It was a futile effort really, there wasn’t a thing in the world that could take me away from her right now.

Her body was trembling underneath mine, and she held onto me as if her life depended on it.

“Baby, I...I need...” she could barely form a sentence

“I know princess, I know” I pulled her leg up around my waist

I did know, I knew exactly what she needed. I knew that she needed me faster, harder. I knew that she needed my lips on her skin, and I knew that she needed me deeper then either of us thought was possible. So that’s precisely what I did. I gripped her hip and drove into her roughly, pushing her against the mattress.

“Deeeean” she arched her back, pressing her chest to mine

I don’t know if I’m just different then most guys, or if it’s because I’m so in love with this woman, but just watching her like this was nearly enough to make me cum. And even if it wasn’t, I could make love to her until she screamed my name, kissing her though her orgasm, and be totally content without ever finding my own release.

Not that that was ever a problem, I never went without. For one she made sure of it, no matter how tired or dazed she was. But honestly I knew that, just like every other time, the moment she came around me I would be lost with her. Regardless, my focus was on _her_ , my goal was making _her_ feel good.

I kissed up her jaw to her ear “let go princess” I whispered breathlessly

Her hands moved down my neck and gripped my shoulders. I felt her tighten around me

“Fuck...baby I...”

I knew before she said it, how close she was. I buried myself inside her roughly once more then took her hips and flipped us over.

“Ahhh” she moaned

Her hands pressed to my chest and she sat up. Her eyes shot closed and her head flung back as she moved. I grabbed her waist tightly and helped her lift herself once, twice, and then she was gone.

“God! Dean!”

Her fingertips dug into my skin as she roughly fucked herself on me. Her entire body tightened, her walls squeezing around me unbelievably hard.

My fingers dug into her hips just as hard, as I lost any will to hold back. With a final thrust into her tight, swollen core I released.

“Fuuuuck” I groaned

My eyes snapped shut, but only for a moment before I forced them open again, to watch her.

Pleasure coursed through my body like lightning, but my eyes were glued to her. The way her fingers pressed into my chest, her clenched jaw and closed eyes. The way her breasts bounced as she moved, and best of all, the way she took in my swollen cock over and over again, forcing it inside her before she pulled off and repeated the whole motion again.

My toes curled and every muscle in my body tensed as I emptied myself inside her.

When she finally collapsed on top of me, her chest pressed to mine, I took her hips and helped her grind herself slowly and softly against me, keeping some sort of friction and riding out the last of our orgasms.

My eyes were suddenly very heavy and I let them fall shut with a contented sigh. I tightened my grip on her and she snuggled against me. I fell asleep soundly, I’d done what I’d set out too, I’d made her forget about all the insane shit in our lives and instead, even if only for a moment, I’d made her feel good.


End file.
